


Nightmare

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Another nightmare, and Jacob reacts. Not just to the dream, but what his body did in his sleep.





	Nightmare

_The wolves were right behind them. He knew they were. But with the last of their rations gone, he and Miller weren’t going to last much longer. It didn’t help that the hot desert sun was making everything ten times worse, and he felt like he was roasting alive. But they were out of water. Why was the one thing that was so essential always the thing that ran out the fastest?_

_He glanced at Miller. The man didn’t look too good. And he had this crazy look in his eye, like he was about to do something rash. Jacob quickly put his hand on his knife._

_“Miller, whatever you’re thinking, don’t,” he instructed calmly. “We’re gonna make it. Just a little-“_

_“Only one of us will get there alive,” Miller croaked, his throat as dry as the sand beneath their feet. Jacob could feel the hair on his neck stand up. Danger was everywhere. He tried not to show how absolutely scared he really was, of both the wolves and Miller._

_“Don’t talk like that,” he stated. Miller pulled his knife._

_“I got a woman to get home to, Seed,” Miller argued. “And I won’t die today!”_

_He pounced, and Jacob let out a scream._

He sat up, covered in a cold sweat. His eyes darted around, finally landing on the figure standing beside the bed.

Miller.

“Jacob, it’s me,” you murmured, keeping your voice even and soft. “It was just a dream. You’re not in the desert anymore. You’re home.”

His mind slowly started to clear as you kept repeating your words. The war was years ago. He’d been discharged.  His breathing started to calm down, his heartrate slowing to a more reasonable level. His eyes glanced you over.

On your cheek, he could see the bruise starting to form.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, running a hand through his hair as he looked away. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry.” You slid on the bed and gently took his hand.

“Not your fault,” you soothed. “I don’t blame you. You were having another night terror. That’s not your fault, Jake.”

He pulled you into his lap, his arms holding you close. You were his salvation. He had been mulling over the idea of joining his brothers in Montana when you showed up, handing out blankets your mother had made. And he just felt the need to be by your side. Something about you drew him in.

And here he was, a few years later, still by your side.

“It was Miller again,” he finally explained. Your soft hand on his back urged him on. “We were in the desert. He attacked.”

“You’re safe, Jacob,” you reassured him.

“I know. I just wish I wasn’t so  _fucked up_. You don’t deserve to lay next to someone who could swing at any minute.” You kissed his head.

“We were made for each other, Jake. When you told me about your brothers and what they wanted to do-“

“You pointed out that it didn’t sound like the kind of environment I needed to be in. I know. I still worry about them, cause they’re my brothers. I’ve always protected them. And now I can’t.”

“Let’s not think about that right now,” you instructed gently. “We aren’t out there with them. We’re here, in the mountains of our home. We’re safe and together and you’re going so good.” He smiled against your skin.

“How did we get here,” he questioned. “You just showed up with a blanket and a nervous smile and now… now I can’t imagine life without you.”

“You needed someone to talk to,” you answered. “Someone who had no expectations and knew nothing outside of what you told me. And yeah, it took a bit. But look at where you are, compared to where you were. You’ve come so far, babe.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he pointed out. “I only wish I were a younger man. I could give you so much more.” You kissed him softly.

“You already give me more. I’ve never felt as safe as when I’m in your arms. We have two freezers filled with meat thanks to you. Don’t let anything or anyone tell you differently. My life is better with you in it.  _So much better._ ” He kissed your neck, drawing out a soft whine.

“So is mine,” he murmured. “You’re my salvation, little one.”

“No, I’m not. I just the one who loved you enough to see you through it.”


End file.
